Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 6 + 1 \times \dfrac{ 32 }{ 4 } $
$ = 5 \times 6 + 1 \times 8 $ $ = 30 + 1 \times 8 $ $ = 30 + 8 $ $ = 38 $